As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option for processing and stored information is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, educational, governmental, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information.
Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users and/or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of information handling system is commonly referred to as a server or server system. As suggested by its name, a server system might be described as an information handling system that provides a service to one or more other information handling systems. Server systems include, as examples, application servers dedicated to running specified software applications, database servers that provide database services, file servers that provide file services, web servers that communicate with HTTP (Hypertext transfer protocol) clients to receive and respond to HTTP requests, and numerous other types of servers. Servers, and other information handling systems with similar characteristics, may include a set of pre-determined and/or fixed serial multi-lane links (e.g., PCI Express (PCIe), HyperTransport, QPI bus, etc.) enabling communication with embedded and add-in devices and/or connections.
Power consumption has become an increasingly important aspect or feature of a server system. In servers and other information handling system platforms, high speed serial links consume power. It is anticipated that this power consumption will increase as the speed of serial links increases. While the cost of a system including serial links may be a one time financial impact, the total cost of ownership may be greatly affected by the ongoing cost of energy consumed by the system. Any system or method for reducing the power consumption of high speed serial links may offer an improvement in the overall performance of information handling systems.
Currently, the serial links used in the design of servers and other platforms are assigned a pre-determined or fixed number of lanes based on the anticipated embedded and/or add-in I/O devices and/or connections. These assigned lanes are the result of the original conception of resource bandwidth. Often, the design is intended to handle a so-called worst case bandwidth requirement. That is, the design anticipates the greatest need a user and/or a system might experience. The actual bandwidth used in the operation of the information handling system may be less than the worst-case provision. As the power consumption of serial links has increased, the negative consequences of providing greater bandwidth than is actually needed have also risen.